


Pastries

by RoomOfIlliterateCatz



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Just a thing I wrote for practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoomOfIlliterateCatz/pseuds/RoomOfIlliterateCatz
Summary: A thing I wrote for practice. It exists here now.
Relationships: Ellie|Oc & Birdie|Oc





	Pastries

“Oops.” The sardonic pronouncement echoed out from an alleyway across the street from a bakery situated in a grimy, choked out industrial city. Well, you couldn’t exactly call it a city anymore, considering it only had a population of about three hundred. Now two hundred ninety-nine, a towering, shadowy figure mused. It kicked at the slumped figure beside it and huffed. You’d think humans would have the decency to not try to mug you during an apocalypse, but apparently not. A faint jingle floated over from the bakery, and the figure looked over. It’s mood immediately brightened when it saw a little girl, about four or five, skipping out of the bakery towards the alley where the shadow resided. It let out a happy little burble as the girl started to cross the street, but froze as its foot brushed something. Immediately, it remembered the newly-made cadaver at its feet and panicked, looking frantically from the corpse to the approaching five-year-old. Just as the girl stepped into the alley, it hefted the body into the air and chucked it as far back into the alley as it could and whirled back around just in time to see the girl stop in front of it. “Birdie? What was that?” She asked, curiously peering through the shadows legs. “Ellie! U-ah, it was nothing! Y-yeah, it was definitely nothing!” The shadow, now known as Birdie, crouched down in front of Ellie to block her view. “A-anyway, what did you get?” “Oh, Right!” Ellie pulled out a paper bag and started rummaging around in it. “They didn’t have any pineapple, which was weird because who doesn’t have pineapple? You should always have pineapple! So I got you strawberry instead because the lady said that pineapples and strawberries taste like each other. Here!” Ellie shoved a delicately wrapped pastry into the shadows claws. The shadow breathed a sigh of relief. Crisis averted! It could preserve Ellie’s innocent mind for a while longer! “What did you get?” It asked, starting to munch on the pastry, wrapper and all. “I got….” She slowly pulled out another wrapped treat and held it up above her head. “A salted chocolate caramel tart!” The shadow recoiled. “Salted? Blegh.” It stuck it’s tongue out. “I don’t see how you can like that stuff. It’s nasty.” Ellie frowned and unwrapped it. “Well, I can’t see why you wouldn’t like it. Salt is amazing!” She gestured wildly, flinging crumbs everywhere. “Ah.” The shadow brushed the crumbs off it’s arm and stood. “Well, we got pastries. Are you ready to go?” Ellie bounced up excitedly. “Yeah! Come on, Birdie!” She grabbed one of the shadow’s clawed hands and dragged it out of the alley. “We gotta go see a forest next!” Her cheerful voice echoed around the crumbling buildings, the joyful notes foreign and unattainable to the inhabitants of the decimated city.


End file.
